


Touch

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, Established Relationship, I promise, M/M, dark is sad, it's cute, pure fluff, this makes wil sad, touch starved, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Wilford hates being touched but Dark craves it like a sugar addict craves a chocolate bar. This adds a few rough patches to their relationship. However, they manage to fix things up just fine.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a headcanon I saw on Tumblr where Wilford is the one that doesn't like physical contact while Dark adores it. I really liked it so I just had to write it. This turned out a little sadder than intended but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.  
> Enjoy!

It eats away at him, the loneliness. His skin burns, spidery tingles racing through his bones, desperate for any touch. He misses the warmth. Misses the feeling of life. He hears the door slam shut and his fingers twitch. The ringing in his head gets louder. He blinks hard a couple of times, chasing away the tears that prickle the corners of his eyes. He can’t let Wilford see him cry. The poor man already has to deal with enough. Dark doesn’t need to add his own problems to the load. He cracks his neck and steels himself. It’s time for another night of lies.

“Darkidoo! Where are you?” Wilford cries from the hall, “I have a surprise for you!”

Dark takes a deep breath and concentrates on lowering the ringing that’s reverberating around his skull. His shell vibrates around him unhappily but the shifting colors are barely noticeable. The door to his room opens and Wil wanders in, his hands behind his back and a gleeful grin on his lips.

“I hope you’ve canceled all of your meetings tonight,” he sings, “Cause I have a gift for you-” he stops suddenly, his gaze laser focusing on Dark’s red tinted eyes. His arms fall to his sides, his fingers wrapped loosely around a bottle of champagne, and he tilts his head to the side slightly, confusion written all over his face, “Why are you crying?”

Dark curses silently. He should have known he couldn’t hide from Wil. His boyfriend knew him too well. He can’t tell him the truth though. He made up these terms and he plans on sticking to them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he gestures to the champagne, “What is that for?”

Wilford’s mouth sets into a hard line, “Dark, don’t try to distract me. What’s wrong?”

A heavy sigh leaves Dark’s chest, “It’s nothing important. I will be fine in the morning.”

A deep line burrows into Wilford’s forehead and he glances away, “This is about what we talked about the other night, isn’t it?”

Dark closes his eyes. It was easy to forget that Wilford was a perceptive bastard.

His silence is answer enough and Wil fidgets uncomfortably. He carefully places the champagne on the nearby dresser and fiddles with his suspender straps. An awkward silence rises between them. It’s heavy and uncomfortable and Dark’s skin is still itching. He rubs a hand over his forearm, hoping to relieve some of the skittering restlessness dancing around his veins.

The movement isn’t missed by Wilford. His eyebrows scrunch together, “It’s pretty bad tonight, isn’t it?”

A sob catches in Dark’s throat. He nods silently and hunches his shoulders. He hates it when he gets like this, when his skin pleads to be touched and his stomach twists with the need. His brain writhes desperately for physical contact even though every part of him knows he can’t have it.

His body is stiff and his skin is ice cold. Nobody wants to touch him and he can’t blame them. He wouldn’t want to touch a dead body either.

His shell cracks around him, the red and blue sending glimmering shadows across the walls. “It’s nothing to worry about, Wil. I have dealt with this by myself ever since I was created. You have stated your obvious discomfort with my…current state,” he forces back tears at the memory of Wil recoiling when he leaned in for a kiss, “and I have no intention of making you uncomfortable. Just give me a few minutes to gather my thoughts and then you can continue with your surprise.”

He turns, fully expecting to hear the sound of footsteps fading away. A pleasant jolt rushes through him when two tentative arms wrap gently around his waist. Immediate relief flows into his body. For once, his skin doesn’t feel like an army of ants and his blood doesn’t burn as it travels through his body. He slowly turns around and stares at Wil in shock.

“I… I did not realize how bad it was,” Wilford whispers, tightening his hold slightly, “I won’t deny that some parts of you make me uncomfortable but I’m sure I can get used to that. I don’t want to see you crying again, Dark. I’m willing to hold you for however long you need if it keeps those tears off your face.”

Despite his words, he looks extremely uncomfortable and Dark sighs. He runs cold fingers through Wil’s hair, reveling in the warm feeling that spreads through him at the simple touch. “You don’t need to give up your own comfort for mine, Wil.” He pauses, a hesitant thought sitting on the tip of his tongue. “Perhaps, we can come to a compromise that will suit both of us. I would certainly enjoy touching you all the time but I don’t need that. So how about I only touch you when I really need it. How does that sound?”

A small smile slides onto Wilford’s face and he nods, “I think I can live with that. And, maybe, eventually,” a light blush darkens his cheeks, “with some work, of course, you’ll be able to touch me whenever you want. Within reason, of course.”

Dark smiles and rests his forehead against Wil’s shoulder. “I will look forward to that day.”

They stand there for a while longer, simply holding each other. Warmth radiates from Wilford into Dark, enveloping his cold skin with the sweet beat of life. A happy hum leaves Dark and he curls into Wil a little more. He had been unsure of a relationship with him at first but if this is what it was going to be like, then it was very much worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and chat with me on my tumblr!  
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com  
> Also, pleaseletthisjimbetaken.tumblr.com is where I found the headcanon


End file.
